


Online Devotion

by AlecSmoothwood, starfirenighthood



Series: YouTube Love [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Fan shipping, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Friendship, Only Damian and Dick are brothers, Sexual Tension, Stupid comments section, This is the longest thing ever, Tim and Damian are sneaky, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecSmoothwood/pseuds/AlecSmoothwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WingsOfNight and RedHooded are both youtubers who became good friends when playing online. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are their names, and after many months of friendship and secret crushes neither knows where the other lives. However they soon find out, and a beautiful relationship blooms. All thanks to Tim and Damian. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This AMAZING idea was thought up by my lovely partner for Jaydick RecklessCommander! I loved it and well, we decided to write it together! So this is NOT only mine, this was CO-WRITTEN with RecklessCommander! It was SO much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy this extremely long story ;3
> 
> Warning: Language, makin out/non-graphic sex, and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither of us own YouTube or The Evil Within. Also any of these characters, if we did things would be, erm, different. *evil smile*

Third POV

Tonight was just another typical night for twenty two year old Dick Grayson. He was in the living room of his apartment setting up for, well, pretty much his job. What was this so called 'job'? Youtubing, Dick was a youtuber. WingOfNight was his username, and like most guys his age, he was a gamer. It wasn't the most fabulous life, but Dick loved it. The games he played ranged from the most outrageous requests of games he's never even heard of, to games like Minecraft and GTA. Not only did he play by himself, but he also played co-op with other people who he considered his friends. His younger adoptive brother, Damian Wayne, was also a gamer by the tag of TheDemonsRobin. Dick also played with one of Damian's friends on occasion, a kid from Dami's school named Tim Drake. Dick had met him plenty of times before, and Tim was a nice kid. He didn't know why he was friends with Damian, but he guessed opposites attract. Tim's gamertag was RobinRed.

Dick had been born and raised in a traveling circus called Haley's Circus, and he was a performer alongside his parents. Together his family was known as 'The Flying Graysons', some of the best acrobat's in the world. Their act had been on the trapeze, and his parents never had to use a net. One night during a performance their rigging system had been tampered with, and Dick watched as his parents fell to the ground, dying before his young eyes when he was only eight. Bruce Wayne, billionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprises, was in the crowd that day and felt sympathy for the boy having lost his own parents at an early age as well. Thus Bruce had adopted Dick and took him under his wing, before when Dick was sixteen an angry twelve year old Damian appeared. Bruce's actual son of an unknown pregnancy, and thus their family grew. Trusted butler Alfred Pennyworth always present to keep everyone in check.

However Dick wasn't setting up to do a video by himself, or play with Damian tonight. No, tonight he was playing with RedHooded. Jason Todd was his actual name, and the two had met about eight months ago playing online. The two quickly became good friends and often made co-op videos together. Despite being really good friends, neither knew where the other lived. It was like a game, they'd guess, but never actually tell each other. Although if Jason paid any attention to the news he'd probably know where Dick lived. And the fact they both harbored secret crushes on each other had absolutely nothing to do with their so called 'flirting'. Comments section be dammed.

Booting up his computer and getting his microphone, headset, and video camera ready, Dick sent a Skype call to Jason. They were going to be playing Grand Theft Auto 5, not really Dick's cup of tea but Jason loved the game. Go figure. It was such, what Dick liked to call, a 'Jason game'. However their fans loved the co-op videos they made together and GTA was highly requested. Of course.

Across town, twenty year old Jason Todd sat down in his computer chair, getting ready to make his second video of the day. Instead of this one being a solo one like the one he had done previously this morning, it was a co-op that he was doing with one of his gaming pals, Dick Grayson. Despite not knowing one another very long, the two had become very close friends, doing various co-op videos together. He always tried to deny his growing feelings for his 'gaming pal', but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Jason wasn't always much of a gamer, seeing as he had grown up on the streets most of his childhood. His mother was a woman that had had a very bad drug problem, and he always refused to spend time in the house or anywhere around her when she was high off of something. His father, on the other hand, was a completely different story. The man had walked out on him and his mother when Jason was only five years old, not even giving them a reason for it, he had just left and Jason hasn't seen him since. As soon as Jason had turned eighteen, he was quick to move out of the house and into his own apartment.

He sat his bottle of water down on the desk, knowing that he was going to need it during the video, considering the amount of yelling he does when he plays games. Sometimes he was surprised when his neighbors didn't complain about his yelling, he was very loud when it came to some of the games that he played. However his fans loved that about him, at least some one did. Jason then set up his camera and launched the game, before he picked up his headset and put it on. Just as soon as he did so, Jason heard a ping from his computer, telling him that he had a video chat request.

As the call was accepted, Dick couldn't help but smile as Jason's face filled the screen. "Hey there Jaybird, how was your day?" Dick asked, leaning back in his desk chair with that smile that made Jason's insides knot up still adorning his face.

Jason tried to hide the smile that came to his face when he noticed Dick on the screen, with _that smile_. "Hey Dickiebird, it's been a long one" he replied, running a hand through his ebony locks, "how about yours?"

"Yeah I can agree to that. My day was ok, Damian was a little pain in my ass as per usual" Dick answered, firing up the game as he did so.

Jason nodded his head, as the intro screen for GTA appeared on his computer screen. "Try locking him up in a room next time, or just kick his ass. That's what I'd do" He commented, signing into the game and loading it into one of the servers.

Laughing, the older man shook his head saying "And that Jay, is why I am glad you are an only child." Dick made sure that he was signed into the right server before the game loaded on his computer.

Jason scoffed as his character appeared on the monitor. "Whatever, Wingnut. Your game loaded so we can start the video?" he asked, picking his bottle of water up and taking a long drink from it before placing it back on the desk.

"Yeah, the game loaded. Now Jason, do you promise to be quiet this time while I do my intro? The fans may laugh, but I do not" Dick said. Jason had the nasty habit of interrupting almost every single one of Dick's intros when they played co-op together. Sometimes it was amusing, and sometimes it was just annoying. Although Dick secretly didn't mind, but again, that was a _secret_.

Shaking his head, Jason laughed at this. "You make it sound like I do it on purpose _all_ the time" he said, giving Dick a look through the video chat. There was no possible way that Jason could be quiet during one of Dick's intros. It was just too funny to see the older man get mad whenever he would make a comment during it, and it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with how cute Dick was when he got all huffy.

Dick gave Jason a dirty look replying sarcastically "Oh, so you don't scream things like 'Dick's a dick' on purpose? Every single time we record a video together?"

"Well dude, it's not my fault. You can be one and it's just funny to say, but I don't yell it in every fucking video we do" the younger answered, refusing to give Dick the satisfaction of him admitting anything.

"You know what?" Dick asked, smirking to himself, "I think someone's in deniaaal."

Jason rose an eyebrow at this. "I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, acting indifferent.

Laughing, the acrobat said "Aw, poor Jay Jay and his pride. Too big to just admit you make dick jokes all the time."

"Fuck you" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

With a fond shake of his head, Dick sighed "Oh Jason, never change. Are you ready to start now?" As cute as Jason was when he got angry, Dick didn't want to make him too angry. Then it was just bad, for everyone.

Nodding, Jason reached toward his camera to make sure that it was on. "Ready whenever you are, Dickie. I'll try not to make a comment during your intro, _this_ time" he answered, allowing a small grin to form as spoke.

Dick rolled his eyes affectionately, before clearing his throat. "Hey guys, WingOfNight here with my pal RedHooded. Say hello Jason."

"What's up guys? RedHooded here" Jason greeted, in his loud voice that he had reserved for when he recorded something, "we're here to bring you guys some GTA 5."

"Yeah" Dick said, smiling nervously at the camera, "as you all know not my usual cup of tea. But I guess Jason here just wanted the chance to shoot me, right Jay?"

Jason made a mock look of hurt before he laughed. "Shoot you? Dick, I'd _never_ do that" he replied, as if he was offended by what was said, "hit you with a car maybe, but I wouldn't shoot you."

With a fake look of horror, Dick looked directly into the camera lens saying "And that kids, is why we don't tell strange people over the Internet where we live."

Shaking his head, Jason held back a laugh. "The only strange person I see here is you, Dickieboy" he commented.

As Dick's character on screen began running around the map exploring, he said "Oh no Jaybird, _you're_ the one who said you'd hit me with a car. You see what I put up with everyone? The guy's crazy."

On screen Jason found a car and put a waypoint to where Dick's character was with a secret, evil smile. "Don't act like you're all innocent here, we _both_ know you can be just as crazy as me."

Dick huffed, replying "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." His character was busy running around the park, kicking random people and laughing.

" _Sure_ you don't" he said, as his character drove to the other's location and killed Dick's character by running him over with the car, "whoops."

Immediately Dick's mouth fell open and he cried "J-Jason! Did you just _hit_ me with a _car_?!"

At Dick's reaction, Jason burst out laughing. "Maybe" he said slyly between fits of laughter, before he drove out of the park.

Dick looked at the camera saying "Dude, you just hit me with a car." There was a pause before Dick's character came running out of the hospital in search of his own car. "Oh, now it's _on_ Jaybird."

"I know I did, and you can't say I didn't give you a heads up" he laughed, before pulling the map of the city up and searching for somewhere to go, "oh and bring it on Dickiebird."

At that point, Dick's character came and crashed his car into Jason's, killing them both. Dick started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Gotcha!"

Jason had to admit that it was a good one, considering he wasn't actually expecting Dick to get him back for that. He did, however, find himself laughing alongside his friend. "I have to admit, that was a good one."

As Dick wiped a tear of mirth from his eye, an idea came to mind. "Dude" he said, becoming excited, "Jason we should rob a store!"

"I never expected you to get excited about something like that" he laughed, but nodded his head in agreement, "let's find a car and I'll set a waypoint." He then started searching for a car for them.

Laughing, Dick replied "Well, I don't typically play this so I gotta enjoy it! Ok, I'm going to go get some weapons." As Dick's character found a bunch of weapons, Jason stole a car for the both of them.

"You're missing out" Jason said, as he found a car and set a waypoint to where Dick's character was and drove to pick him up. Dick had his character get in the car, and he found himself grinning in anticipation. "So, what store are we going to rob?"

Jason opened the map and looked around for a store close to their location that they could rob. Placing a waypoint, he closed it and drove toward the location. "There's one close to us, so we can start with that one."

With a nod Dick said "Alright sounds good, but wait, aren't there going to be cops?" He wasn't so sure they'd both survive, either of them, if there were cops.

Jason laughed, knowing that Dick was going to end up bringing that up. "Yeah, there will be. Meaning we're going to have to try hard not to get killed" he answered, as he stopped the car in front of the store.

"I got your back Red Hood" Dick said in a teasing tone, laughing.

Shaking his head at the other, Jason's character got out of the car and he walked into the store. He flipped through the weapon wheel before selecting the shotgun and aiming it at the man behind the counter, who started to put the money from the cash register into a bag.

Dick's character was the getaway driver, and he saw cops coming in the distance. "Jason! Hurry up, the cops are coming!" he yelled, anxious.

"I'm working on it" Jason yelled back, shooting the guy behind the counter before he headed toward the exit of the store, "get the car ready, I got the money!"

"The car's ready, just get your slow ass in it!" Dick cried, car running.

Shaking his head once again, Jason's character ran out of the store and went straight toward the car, getting in. "Drive!" he shouted.

Immediately Dick began driving the car down the street, managing to evade the cops as they got away with their loot. Dick laughed saying "Oh my god, Jason."

Jason laughed too, watching as they finally managed to get away from the cops in one peace. "And that, my friends, is what you call a successful robbery."

After that successful heist, Dick and Jason spent the next half hour robbing various stores. They managed to get away almost every time except for a few. Jason's character had gotten shot a few times, resulting in an angry yell of various curses stringed together. Dick's favorite however had been the time Jason had died and yelled "Avenge me Dick!" Thus Dick had rammed his car into various cop cars and over officers as he screamed things about them killing his partner, making Jason laugh so hard he ended up falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

When they finally decided to end the video, both secretly didn't want to leave. Sometimes they'd end the video but still play afterwards, mainly just talking. Both too stubborn to exchange phone numbers or anything, idiots. "Well Jason, that sure was an _eventful_ video if I do say so myself" Dick remarked, smiling.

"Well, I have to admit you're a better driver than half the dorks that play this game" Jason commented, as he leaned back in his desk chair and took a long drink from his water.

Chuckling, Dick teased "Why thank you Jay, my aren't you being a sweetie this evening?"

Shaking his head, Jason laughed alongside the other. "Don't get use to it, Dickie."

Dick pouted, saying "You know I like you a lot better when you _aren't_ yelling."

"If I had a dime for everytime I've had someone said that to me, I'd be rich" he laughed.

"Because it's true!" Dick cried, throwing his hands in the air, "You can be funny, kind, and smart when you aren't cursing like an angry sailor."

Jason shook his head, throwing it back in laughter. "This is normally the time where I would drop the skype call, but since I like you, I won't."

Laughing, Dick leant forward and waggled his eyebrows at the camera asking "What kind of 'like' are we talking about?"

Still laughing, Jason replied with "Oh, you know, like that one friend you want to hate, but you can't."

"Hey!" Dick cried, making a fake expression of hurt as he put a hand over his heart, "That hurt Jaybird, that wounded me."

"The truth hurts, Grayson, the truth hurts" Jason laughed, leaning forward in his chair to rest his arms on his desk with a smile.

Dick smirked, leaning back in his chair and saying "Oh I know you love me Jay, don't lie. Lying is bad."

Pointing at the screen, Jason shook his head and fought the urge to blush. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Giggling, Dick smiled forming a heart with his hands and sang "Looooooooove."

Jason rolled his eyes at his friend. "You are something else, Dick" he commented.

"And yet you _still_ love me" Dick quipped with a bright smile, winking.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy" Jason replied, shaking his head with a laugh.

With a chuckle Dick checked the time, sighing. "Speaking of sleep, I should probably get some. How is it already midnight?!"

Laughing, Jason shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, but I'm sure my neighbors are gonna kill me in the morning for yelling so much."

"Then, oh I don't know, maybe be _quieter_?" Dick suggested sarcastically.

"And that would be like telling a dog he can't bark" Jason shot back, giving him a look.

Rolling his eyes, Dick retorted "Yeah, ok Jay but a dog can be trained. Maybe you just need a master?"

Jason scoffed. "Well according to my mother, I can't be trained."

"Maybe you just need to find the right person" Dick teased, winking at the other man.

"Maybe we'll find out one day" Jason replied, shaking his head.

Chuckling, Dick said "Yeah, about the same time we find someone who can make me sit still and be quiet."

"Now that sounds impossible" Jason commented with a laugh.

Dick pouted, muttering "Shut up."

Jason smiled sighing "Well, as much as I love talking to you, Dick, we should probably head off."

"Yeah, I agree. Night Jaybird, sweet dreams" Dick replied with a soft smile.

"Night Dickiebird" Jason said, giving him a slight smile in return.

Shaking his head, Dick ended the Skype call. He stood up and stretched, letting loose a yawn. As much as he loved playing and talking to Jason, it was hard for the acrobat to sit still for so long. He did a few quick stretches before going over to his bed. Pulling off his jeans and shirt, Dick got up briefly to turn off the light before settling under the covers of his bed. He lie awake, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Of course he had been tired a moment ago, but wasn't when he finally got comfortable. Truth was, it took hours for Dick to fall asleep after one of Jason and his co-op videos. Mind racing, and all of his thoughts were of the other man. It was ridiculous really. He wasn't thirteen, he shouldn't have this little absurd crush. I mean, obviously the feeling wasn't reciprocated. Right? Dick let out a sigh, trying to fall asleep as he tossed and turned.

When the skype call ended, Jason leaned back in his chair in an attempt to pop his back. Standing up, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor somewhere in the room, not bothering to look at where it landed. He let out a long yawn as he walked over to his bed, throwing the cover back, and crawling into bed. Jason spent the next hour trying to fall asleep, his mind kept going back to the other man. The way his blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and Dick was absolutely _adorable_. A groan escaped his lips as Jason rolled over, this was so stupid. There was no way Dick loved him back, and Jason knew this.

By the time both of them fell asleep, it was around two o'clock in the morning. They both had a fitful sleep, typical after one of their videos. Ok, if Dick didn't meet Jason in person soon, he was going to die. Actually, Dick was worried about what he might accidentally do if he met Jason in person. He didn't really feel like ruining his and Jason's friendship, but he was just _so_ curios. Besides, Jason was flirting back right? Right?! Honestly his brain was always too muddled with thoughts of Jason's face or body or hair to actually be able to tell.

Dick woke up around ten, and he laid in bed as he woke up fully. When he finally stood up, Dick stretched, popping his joints before getting dressed lazily in a t-shirt and a pair of dirty jeans. Dragging himself towards his kitchen, Dick went to go eat a bowl of his favorite cereal, Crocky Crunch. Dick had a nice, small apartment in Gotham City where he lived by himself. Occasionally he'd go over to Wayne Manor to visit his family or one of them would come over to his apartment, but otherwise he was on his own. Sometimes being on your own was kind of, lonely. Again Dick's thoughts wandered to Jason and he groaned, letting his head fall on to the tabletop with a 'bang!'. It was to early for this shit.

Jason groaned as he heard his alarm clock go off at about eleven, meaning that he was going to have to get out of bed soon if he planned on having time to record some videos. Pushing himself out of bed and turning off his alarm clock, he grabbed a clean set of clothes and threw them on, before heading to his kitchen. As he was searching for something to eat, his mind wandered back over to his 'internet buddy', Dick. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if the two of them actually met face to face one day, but he was afraid that Dick wouldn't exactly be a huge fan of how he actually acted. Not to mention how to control himself around him. With a groan, Jason pushed the thought from his head and made himself a bowl of cereal.

Across town, unknown to Jason and Dick, a plan had been made. "Drake, do you actually believe it will work?"

"Why wouldn't it? It's foolproof!" Tim Drake cried, nodding repeatedly.

Damian Wayne smirked, replying "Well, how do you suppose we tell them where the other lives?" Currently, Tim was at Wayne Manor where him and Damian were hatching a scheme. This scheme? It was simple. Anybody with eyes, and who watched YouTube, could tell that Jason and Dick liked each other. Both of them lived in Gotham, so now it was just just the matter of 'how?'. How could they get them together?

This caused Tim to take a long moment to think of a reply, before he said something. "Well, there's that diner downtown, maybe we can get them both there? You can drag Dick there and I can find a way to get Jason there" he suggested. Tim and Jason actually knew each other, had met similarly to how Dick and Jason met. But ya know, it was _slightly_ different.

Making a face, Damian replied "I do not like this idea, nothing would even happen."

Tim rolled his eyes, before saying "Well, if you have a better idea, feel free to share it."

"I think that if we just told each of them where the other lives, it would be amusing to see what they would do. If they do not do anything, then we can go with your plan" Damian suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Nodding, Tim had to agree that it would be funny if they told the two that they happened to live in the same town. "Alright, we'll try your plan first."

"Excellent" Damian replied, grinning evilly, "you tell Todd, and I shall inform Grayson."

"Alright, that sounds good to me" Tim agreed.

It was now around noon, and Dick was on his YouTube account. He had posted the new video and was reading some of the comments. The ones that said 'You two are so adorable, my new OTP' Dick tried to skip, not letting his mind dwell on it for too long. Really he was just trying to figure out the next video he was going to make, and looking for any requests. Suddenly his phone dinged, meaning it had gotten a text.

It was from Damian, and his text read " _Grayson, there is something I wish to inform you of_." Dick fought not to chuckle, even in texts Damian sounded so serious. However what he read next about made him drop his phone. " _Todd lives here in Gotham_."

Jason had just finished recording a video for some highly requested flash game that his viewers wanted to see him play. He was currently editing the video while checking out some comments from the video he and Dick had done together the night before, he had to shake his head at some of them. He had to force himself to to skip the ones about the two of them being regarded as a couple. About to turn off his phone, Jason stopped when a text appeared on his screen.

" _Hey Jay, there's something I gotta tell ya._ " The text from Tim read, causing Jason to raise a brow as he read the text. " _Did you know that Dick actually lives here in town?_ " This almost made Jason drop his phone, and he just stared down at the device in his hands in shock.

Sitting there for a moment, Dick's mind was racing. Before, without thinking, he hit the call button for Jason's Skype. Not even knowing what he would say. Dick was way too happy about this, and he was having trouble sitting still. He was hoping Jason would answer, but also kind of hoping he wouldn't. Dick just didn't know what to think.

As he sat there, gaping at his phone, Jason nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound of his computer ping with a skype call. Closing his phone and putting it down, he pressed the answer button without looking to see who it was. He figured it would be Dick, but he was honestly hoping that it wasn't. He wouldn't know what to say.

When the call was answered, Dick nearly about closed his computer or was about to run out of the room. However, the sight of Jason made him just sit there. Jason wasn't even looking at the screen, and all of the words he could think of died in his throat. All he could do was sit there and stare at Jason, desperately trying to form coherent words. Before he could stop himself, Dick blurted out the thought running rampage through his mind. "You live in Gotham?!"

Jason turned his head to look at the screen, sitting there silently as he waited to see if Dick was going to say something before he did. As they sat there silently for a moment, Jason was a bit taken back by the sudden question that Dick had blurted out, but tried not to show it. He cleared his throat before he nodded. "Uh, yeah, and apparently so do you" he replied quietly.

Flushing for some unknown reason, Dick said "Um, yeah, so apparently we live in the same city."

Allowing himself to let out a small laugh, Jason said "Well, who would have ever guessed?"

"It's practically a miracle" Dick chuckled, beating back his blush.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, guess so."

"So um" Dick started, mentally cursing himself as his face heated up again, "where exactly do you live?"

"You don't really want to know" Jason said, not a huge fan of where he lived, but it was all that he could afford at the time.

Smiling, Dick replied "Well I live on Fourth Street in the West Apartment Complex, third floor, and apartment 21-C."

"That sounds a hell of a lot better than where I'm at" Jason commented.

Dick didn't quite know how to respond to that, so he just continued "Yeah, it's not much but it's home. I never really cared for all of the fancy stuff like back at the Manor where I used to live."

Jason just nodded, not quite sure of what to say at the moment, before a thought occurred to him. "You know, since we both live in Gotham, I'm surprised we haven't run into one another at one point in time."

A thoughtful look crossed over Dick's face as he replied "Ya know, I was thinking the exact same thing. I mean, Gotham's pretty big and all but you'd think we'd have met by now."

Chuckling, Jason nodded his head in agreement. "True. I mean, since we basically don't live as far from each other as I originally thought, we could meet up sometime. Face to face, I mean" he suggested.

Dick instantly brightened up, smiling that dazzling smile of his. "You could come over! I mean, if you want to" he said.

"If that's okay with you, it could work" Jason answered, although he was a little taken back by the enthusiasm that Dick had toward that, but he didn't comment on it. Did Dick _really_ want to meet him face to face?

Still smiling, the older man replied "It would be my pleasure Jaybird. Um, when do you wanna come over? Any day and time is good for me really."

Jason thought for a moment, not really sure on that question. "I'm honestly not sure. You can pick, I'm free anytime, everyday."

His usual playfulness creeping back in, Dick suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows "You could come over tonight, I'll make you dinner and everything. It'll be our little date."

Rolling his eyes, Jason laughed before quickly replying with "It's a date then." A slight smile forming on his lips as he spoke.

"I expect flowers" Dick stated, trying not to laugh and keep a straight face.

"Want a box of chocolates to go along with that, Dickieboy?" Jason teased, holding back another laugh.

Dick smiled, saying "Who doesn't want chocolate?"

Jason laughed, shaking his head at his friend. "Then you'll possibly get your flowers and chocolate."

"Then it would be the best date ever" Dick teased, winking before a thought occurred to him, "wait, does that mean if we were dating I would be the 'woman'?"

This caused Jason to burst into a fit of laughter as he heard what the other had said, before replying with "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I'm sure that's already been established."

With a sly smile, Dick retorted "What's been established sweetheart? The fact I'd be the woman or that we're dating?"

"According to our lovely comment section, both" Jason joked, not really fully believing they were actually talking about this, "but I was leaning toward the you being the woman one."

Dick laughed, saying "Those comments are absolutely great. And I kind of figured, sweetheart."

Rolling his eyes, Jason said "Yeah, yeah. As much as I'm enjoying our wonderful chat, I need to get this video edited."

"Well I guess I'll let you edit your video then. What time are you coming by Jaybird?" Dick asked, a light smile on his lips.

Jason took a moment to think about that, before shrugging. "Does six work for you?" He questioned.

Nodding, Dick began making a mental list of what needed to be done before then replying "Yeah, six is fine. We'll get pizzas or something."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in a bit, Dickiebird" Jason said.

"Ok, bye Jaybird" Dick answered before ending the call. He couldn't help the bright and excited smile that spread across his face. Jason was _actually_ coming over to his apartment! The idea made Dick want to do flips. Actually, that might be a good way to get rid of some of his energy. Taking a look around his apartment, Dick sighed. Perhaps he could do flips after he cleaned.

After ending the skype call, Jason got to work on editing the rest of his video and spent the next two hours working on getting it finished and uploaded to YouTube. He wanted to get one video up today before he headed over to Dick's place. That was a little odd for him to say, considering he never once imagined that it would ever really happen. The thought made his stomach twist into knots. Once the video was up, he decided to use his remaining time to take a shower since he hadn't done so when he had woken up.

At around five o'clock, Dick stood back to admire his handy work. He had managed to scrub his whole apartment top to bottom. It had never looked cleaner. Glancing at the time, Dick muttered to himself. Jason would be here in an hour and he still had yet to shower. By the time he had showered and picked out his clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a simple black t-shirt, there was a knock on his door. "I'm coming!" he called, making his way toward the front door.

After getting out of the shower, Jason had taken the time to find a set of different clothes that were cleaner than the ones he had been wearing earlier. He spent about twenty minutes in search of something clean, he _really_ needed to do some laundry. Deciding on a red shirt, blue jeans, and his black leather jacket, he checked the time and realized that it was almost six. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and headed out of his apartment. It hadn't taken him long to reach Dick's apartment complex, at least he _hoped_ that it was the right one. Making his way to the right floor, he found the apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for the other to answer.

Dick finally reached his front door and took in a deep breath before unlocking and opening it. There stood Jason, in person right before his eyes. Damn, he was better looking than Dick had thought as he smiled. Also realizing the younger was taller than him. "Hey Jay, come on in" he said, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way.

Nodding, Jason gave Dick a smile as he took a step into the apartment. "Hey Dick, nice place you got here" he greeted, taking a quick glance around the apartment before turning to his friend. Shit, was he gorgeous.

A light chuckle escaped Dick's lips as he said "Yeah, well you should see it when it's not clean. Sometimes I think I'm a hoarder."

Jason laughed, before replying "Can't look any worse than mine does. I don't think I've cleaned mine in about four months actually."

Allowing his lip to curl, Dick retorted "Actually, I'm impressed it's only four months, and I'm disappointed in you Jason."

"Join the club of people I've disappointed" Jason said, shaking his head with a laugh.

Dick smiled, cocking his head to the side replying "I was just gonna say you forgot my flowers and chocolate, you're a horrible boyfriend."

"If I'm such a horrible boyfriend, maybe I should just go" Jason teased, acting as if he was actually going to leave. Pretending to be sad, Dick cried dramatically "No! Jason, don't leave me!" Then he held out his arms, waggling his eyebrows saying "Would a hug make it better?"

Jason couldn't help but roll his eyes as the other acted overdramatic. He honestly thought that was just something he did on YouTube and not in real life, but he still found himself laughing like always. "I won't leave you, Dickieboy" he replied.

"Yay!" Dick cried, throwing his arms around the slightly taller man and fully aware of how much he hated affection in general, "I promise I'll do better Baby."

Shaking his head, Jason just patted the older man on the back continuing with the act. "You're fine, sweetheart" he replied, his lip twitching into a slight smirk.

Dick leant up and placed a kiss on Jason's cheek, winking at him before walking over to the counter to pick up his phone. "So _sweetheart_ , what kind of pizza do you like?" he asked sweetly, grinning like a cat who just got the cream.

Jason rose a brow as the other kissed his cheek, feeling his face begin to heat up. Shaking his head, Jason watched Dick as he walked to the counter. Damn, did he have one hell of an ass. Shrugging his shoulders at the question, he answered "I'm fine with anything."

"Come on; 'I don't care what time', 'I don't care what day', 'I don't care what pizza', I know you and I know you have a very strong opinion Jay" Dick replied, raising an eyebrow and planting a hand on his hip.

"What?" Jason questioned, casually leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, "It really doesn't make kind of pizza we get, I'm not much of a picky person."

Huffing, Dick pressed his phone into Jason's chest saying "Yeah, yeah, but what's _your_ favorite?"

Jason's brow raised as he looked at the other, a slight smirk finding it's way to his lips. "What if I said I didn't have a favorite?" he asked, enjoying messing with his friend. Friend?

Eyes narrowing, Dick said "Then I'd have to hurt you, and I really don't want to hurt my boyfriend. Right baby?"

His smirk only grew wider at this. "Then I guess you're gonna have to hurt me, darling, because I don't have one" Jason answered, wanting to know what the other would do.

"Fine" Dick stated in an even tone, stepping closer to Jason and making sure the other was trapped against the door frame, "I guess I will have to hurt you, honey."

"I dare you, sweetheart" Jason fired back at him, his eyebrow still raised as he waited for the other to do something, aside from keeping him trapped between him and the door frame.

Placing a leg in between Jason's, Dick leaned in close saying lowly "Let's see, I'm an acrobat that was raised in the circus, one of the best in the world actually. I was forced to learn five different fighting techniques thanks to Bruce. I also know how to wield a bow staff, bow and arrow, how to throw shurikens, and wield swords. Pick your poison, _sweetheart_."

Jason was silent as Dick got more into his personal space than before, listening to the things he listed off. "If you're trying to scare me, dear, you're gonna have to try harder than that" he stated, "I've dealt with scarier people than you."

"Who said I was trying to scare you?" Dick asked, looking up into Jason's blue green eyes, "I'd say more along the lines of, _warning_ you. I may not look terrifying, but I promise I'm a lot harder to deal with."

"I don't doubt that" Jason commented, looking directly at Dick as he continued with "I would never underestimate a pretty face like yours."

Smirking, Dick replied "You think I'm pretty Jay Baby?"

Leaning his head forward some, Jason said "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Dickiebird."

"Well you aren't so bad looking yourself, Jaybird" Dick replied, moving his body even closer to Jason's so that they were flush against each other.

Jason's hands found their way to the other's hips as his body moved closer to the other's. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Mmmhhmmm, you know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Dick retorted, smirking as his arms wound around Jason's neck.

Jason shook his head, replying "Don't start stealing my lines now, babe."

Smiling, Dick ran a hand into Jason's hair saying huskily "Well if I can't steal your lines, could I steal something else?"

"Depends on what you want" Jason answered, as he slipped one of his hands up the back of Dick's shirt.

"Oh not much" Dick commented nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he shuddered at Jason's calloused fingertips running over his exposed back, "but it will interest you I assure you."

"Hmmm, well go for it then" Jason said, his voice low as he waited to see what the other would do, although he was sure he had an idea.

Dick smiled sensually, replying "As you wish." Their faces were mere centimeters apart, bodies already pushed against each other as close as they could go. Right when Dick was about to lean forward and take those oh-so-appealing lips in his own, his phone rang. _Both_ of their phones. "Fuck" Dick muttered before stepping away from Jason, walking further into the living room and answering the phone.

At the sound of ringing phones, Jason mentally started to cuss it out. This was the worst possible time for someone to call. Groaning he pulled out his phone, Jason answered with a very rude "What?!" Neither of them knowing this was part of Damian and Tim's plan to check up on them.

"Yes Damian, yes I already told you this yesterday that Alfred was going to be gone today!" Dick cried, thumping his head on the wall, "I don't know, order pizza like normal guys!" With a huff Dick hung up the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Really, Damian had to call about being alone?! He was eighteen fucking years old! And right when he was about to kiss Jason! The thought made Dick want to throw a tantrum like a little kid. He was going to murder his brother, and somehow have to figure out how he was going to look at Jason again.

Jason's brow raised as he listened to the call, before saying "You seriously called to tell me that why? I could care less about any of that fucking bullshit. Call me again tonight and I won't think twice about wringing your neck, got it?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer before hanging up the phone on Tim. Man he wanted to strangle that kid right now, and he would if it wouldn't land him in jail. Shaking his head as he put his phone back in his pocket, he looked over toward Dick.

Thumping his head back against the wall, Dick groaned. He could feel Jason's eyes on him, but he didn't quite want to open them and deal with what had, and had _almost_ , happened. Seriously, what came over him? Dick almost never got like that, this was so embarrassing. With a deep breath and a flushed face, Dick opened his eyes and looked over at Jason. Nervously he cleared his throat and licked his lips managing to get out "Um, uh, pizza?"

Jason nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in before replying "Yeah, sounds good." God, things were probably going to end up being awkward for the rest of the night after what had almost happened. Seriously, why did those two little asses have to interrupt when Dick was about to kiss him?!

With a nod, Dick walked into his bedroom where the phone book was to order pizza. Apparently Jason didn't have a favorite, so he just got a Large Pepperoni and a Large Cheese. Walking back out into the living room where Jason was still standing in the kitchen doorway, Dick said "The pizza should be here in 30 minutes."

Jason was now back to leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the other to return from ordering the pizza. When he did, Jason nodded. "So, what do we do while we wait?" he asked.

What Dick wanted to say was ' _Finish whatever that was_ ' but instead he shrugged, replying "We could either watch a movie or play a game?"

"How about a game? I'm not a huge movie person" Jason suggested.

"Ok" Dick said, showing Jason all the games he owned, "this is what I've got."

Jason pushed himself out of the doorway and walked over to where Dick was showing him where the games were. He glanced at them before he noticed an unopened disk, saying "You haven't even opened this one?"

Looking over at the one Jason was holding, Dick grimaced "Yeah, it was a gift from Damian. To be honest it's been requested but I've been to scared to play it alone in my apartment."

"It's honestly not that bad of a game" Jason replied, looking up at the other. "If you want, I can sit by your side while you play. Keep you from screaming like a girl."

Dick rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile. "Well I _am_ the woman remember? And I guess if you say it's not that bad and you're here, we can play it. But I swear to god if I have nightmares I'm going to find out where you live and go into your apartment in the middle of the night."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at this. "That actually happens a lot to people where I live" he commented, before going back to the subject of the game, "don't worry, nothing bad'll happen while I'm here, Dickiebird."

"Gee thanks Jaybird, well you can have the honors of opening it and putting it in while I sit my ass on the couch" Dick replied, going to sit down and filing away what Jason had said about where lives to think about later.

Rolling his eyes, Jason removed the plastic wrap off of the game and tossed it into the trash before popping the case open and putting it in to the play station before walking over to the couch. "All done" he said, dropping down beside the other man.

Dick grabbed the controller off of the coffee table, having already gotten the TV ready. "You promise it's not that bad?" he asked as the game loaded.

Jason honestly didn't want to lie to Dick, but at the same time he didn't want to tell him the truth either. "You'll just have to figure it out yourself" he replied, leaning back and ready to watch him play.

"Thanks a lot Jay, I'm going to take that as I'm going to be breaking into your apartment tonight?" Dick remarked, starting to grow a bit nervous. Taking a breath, Dick calmed himself down. Really, how scary could this game The Evil Within even be?

"I guess we'll just have to see" Jason answered, shaking his head as he noticed how nervous the other was about the game, "just relax."

Pushing the other, Dick retorted "I'm perfectly fine."

"Say whatever you want" Jason replied, rolling his eyes.

Dick stuck his tongue out at Jason saying "Bite me."

"Real mature" Jason commented, holding back a laugh as he flicked the other's nose.

Placing a hand on his nose, Dick said "Oh yeah, like that was real mature."

Jason just shook his head, turning his attention back to the screen as Dick started the game. After the introduction and the first few minutes of the game, the older man had gotten to the part of the first chapter where things got pretty terrifying. Jason watched as Dick grabbed the keys to the door that would lead him to the next floor, as he began making his way across the trailing, the chainsaw guy had spotted him and the music picked up in pace. The guy managed to grab the character before Dick could get away, activating the cut scene where the character's head got cut off.

The sounds and jump scare combined had made Dick actually jump. He had screamed and jumped at the same time, but since Jason was sitting so close to him, Dick ended up landing sideways in Jason's lap. For a minute Dick didn't notice as he tried to catch his breath, not really wanting to have a heart attack as his hands covered his face. When he did finally catch his breath and his brain started working right, he realized that he was in Jason's lap. Taking away his hands and looking up at Jason, Dick flushed at realizing how close they were.

Honestly, Jason wasn't expecting Dick to jump like he did when it happened. Sure he knew that he would jump a little, who wouldn't? But Dick had jumped enough to land on him. Then again it was always creepier the first time you played it. When he looked at Dick, who was now sitting in his lap, he could feel his face to start to heat up.

Racking his brain for something to say, Dick said weakly "You lied."

Jason managed to laugh a bit, replying "No, I said you would find out."

"I still think you should be punished" Dick retorted, smirking.

"Oh?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow as his own smirk found its way onto his lips, "And how are you going to do that?"

Chuckling, Dick's arms snaked around Jason's neck as he said "You'll just have to find out."

"Guess I will" Jason replied lowly, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist.

Without another word Dick leant forward, taking Jason's lips in his own. Dick found himself turning in Jason's lap so that he straddling Jason's waist. Hands sneaking up to grab the larger's hair as the kiss deepened, tongues sliding together. Jason's hands continued their earlier exploration of Dick's back, making the acrobat shiver at the ghost like caresses. Both of them filled with an immense heat, and Dick couldn't believe he was _kissing_ Jason. And that Jason was kissing him back, passionately at that considering it felt like Jason was trying to memorize every crevice of Dick's mouth with his tongue. Too soon they ran out of oxygen, forcing them to pull apart as they looked at each other with flushed faces.

Dick was breathless, searching Jason's face for any signs as to what he was feeling. However, before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Silently Dick stood up, getting off of Jason and padded over towards the door. At the sound of someone knocking on the door, Jason let out a loud groan as the other went to answer the door. He was silently cursing whoever had decided to interrupt the moment _this_ time. He threw his head back against the back of the couch, still groaning.

Opening the door, Dick found the pizza guy standing outside. Dick fought back a sigh as he payed for the pizzas, before shutting the door. When he walked back towards the couch, he placed the pizzas on the table saying "If you want a plate they're in the kitchen."

Jason shook his head, sitting up straight. "Nah, I'm good" he replied, looking up at the other.

"Yeah, ok" Dick said, sitting down on the couch and staring blankly at the table in front of him.

"Hey" Jason started softly, bumping his leg against Dick's, "you'll end up burning a hole in the table if you stare at it any longer."

Looking over at Jason, Dick couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Dick looked at Jason, thinking over his options as his lips were still tingling from their kiss. Reaching a decision, he muttered "Screw it." Before wrapping a hand around Jason's neck, and dragging him into a kiss.

When he was dragged into another kiss, Jason wasn't very surprised since he was considering doing the same before Dick had beat him to it. Pushing all thoughts from his mind, Jason put his hand on Dick's leg as he kissed him back. After lack of oxygen forced them to pull apart, Dick leaned his forehead against Jason's. "I told you you were my boyfriend" he teased, arms wrapped around the other man.

Jason chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. "Guess our viewers were right about us, huh?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at the other.

"I guess so, although I will say I figured that the feeling wasn't mutual" Dick replied, pressing a light, quick kiss to Jason's lips.

"The world's full of surprises, Dickie" Jason said, throwing his arm over Dick's shoulders with a smile. Neither believing what had just happened.

Giggling, Dick said "That it is, and hey I have a couple questions."

"Yeah" Jason nodded, "what's up?"

With a smile, Dick leaned back slightly saying "Ok, first of all how did you know I lived in Gotham?"

"Tim" Jason answered simply.

"Hmm" Dick said thoughtfully, eyes widening in realization, "those two are so sneaky. Tim and Damian set us up, Damian told me that you lived here."

"Of course they did" Jason agreed, rolling his eyes with a smile, "doesn't really surprise me much with those two, but at least something good came out of it."

Dick cocked his head to the side, questioning "And exactly what came out of it?"

"Well, for one I got to actually meet you outside of video chat" Jason answered.

"Yes true, and I must say you're a lot cuter in person. What else?" Dick prodded with a smile.

Chuckling, Jason nodded in agreement. "So are you" he added, before continuing mischievously, "secondly, I finally got to do something I've been wanting to for the past few months."

"And what's that?" Dick asked with a sly smile, although he had an idea.

"How about instead of telling you, I show you?" Jason asked seductively.

Dick grinned, leaning forward so that their lips were brushing and said "Hmmm, I think that could work, but one more question first. _Are_ you my boyfriend?"

This caused Jason to chuckle, replying "I thought I already was."

A bright smile crossed Dick's face, and he teased "On our second date I expect flowers baby."

"I'll do my best to remember that next time" Jason said, shaking his head at him.

Chuckling, Dick leant forward again saying "Now, sweetheart, what were you going to show me?"

"Now that would be this" Jason replied, also leaning forward to capture Dick's lips in a kiss.

Dick chuckled against Jason's lips, mumbling "You know, I don't think I can sleep by myself tonight. That game _really_ scared me."

"Chicken."

Smirking, Dick pulled back a little saying mischievously "Well, maybe me being scared isn't the _only_ reason."

Shaking his head, Jason rose a brow with a smirk asking "What's the other reason?"

"Guess" Dick retorted, biting his lip to try and contain his grin.

"Maybe I want to hear you say it" Jason said, making the acrobat smile broadly. Leaning forward, Dick whispered some wicked words in his ear. Jason tried his best to hold back a moan as he listened to Dick list some _very_ interesting things.

Leaning back, Dick asked with an innocent smile "So, do you think you're going to stay?"

"Yeah, I think I will" Jason answered with a nod, throat having gone dry at Dick's words.

"Mmm" the acrobat replied, running a hand through Jason's black locks, "I'm glad I managed to persuade you, Jaybird."

Jason just shook his head at him, saying smugly "I'm sure you are."

Smiling, Dick placed a light kiss to Jason's lips murmuring "So, what do you want to do now Jay?"

"Hmmm, I could spend the rest of the night kissing you" Jason replied, kissing him back.

Giggling, Dick ran the hand that wasn't currently in Jason's hair up the front of his shirt saying "That's not a horrible idea, but I think I have a better one."

Jason moved his hand from Dick's leg to his hip, resting his forehead against his. "Let's hear yours."

"I think you already know what I'm going to suggest baby" Dick retorted with a smirk, adding smugly, "you know, it's not cool to make the girl make all of the moves Jay."

"Oh, be quiet" Jason chuckled, pulling Dick into his lap and kissing him.

Smirking against Jason's lips as he straddled his waist, Dick responded "I'm starting to want you you to make me baby."

"Fine then" Jason muttered, pressing his lips against Dick's in a bruising kiss, before the other had a chance to say anything.

A chuckle escaped Dick, going to say something only to have Jason's tongue in his mouth, making him moan. When Jason finally let up from Dick's mouth, moving to kiss at his jaw, Dick said "Someone's eager."

"I can always stop" Jason teased as he kissed down Dick's neck, biting at the skin.

Moaning as Jason marked his neck, Dick replied "God no, don't stop." His fingertips exploring the larger's muscular torso.

Jason's lips twitched up in a smile as he continued to work at his neck. "Don't plan on it" he muttered.

"Good" Dick stated breathlessly, before whining and pulling at Jason's shirt, "take this off."

Jason pulled back from his neck, lifting his arms up for Dick as he pulled his shirt off. Running a hand over Jason's exposed chest, Dick teased "Well don't you workout?"

Jason chuckled, going back to kissing at Dick's neck. "I do sometimes" he replied.

"Well it certainly pays off" Dick said, appreciatively eyeing Jason.

Jason pulled back again, looking at Dick hungrily. "Yours next" he said, fiddling with the hem of the other's shirt. Smiling, Dick pulled his shirt over his head and threw it carelessly behind him.

Smirking, Jason eyed Dick's body appreciatively. "You don't look that bad either" he commented slyly.

"Well I gotta make sure I can still bend, ya know acrobat and all" Dick responded, placing kisses along Jason's jawline.

"True" Jason agreed, moving his hands up Dick's back.

Dick trailed kisses and nips down Jason's neck, hands still trapped between them. "You have a lot of scars" he commented, tracing one by Jason's collarbone with his tongue.

Jason moaned, before he joked breathlessly "You should see the other guys."

Chuckling, Dick remarked "I don't think I'd want to." He continued moving down Jason's chest, kissing and licking at scars as he went. "Poor baby" Dick murmured, placing an open mouthed kiss along a scar by Jason's right shoulder.

"That's probably for the best" Jason muttered, moving his hands down to cup Dick's perfect ass. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew me back then."

A moan left Dick's lips as Jason's hands rested on his ass. Leaning back, Dick cupped Jason's face with his hands saying "Doesn't matter who you were, it just matters who you are now."

"Hmmm, if you say so" Jason said, not fully convinced.

Dick shook his head, placing a kiss to Jason's lips before pulling away saying "I do say so."

"Looks like I'm gonna take your word for it, Dickiebird" Jason replied, leaning forward to kiss the other. In no way, shape, of form was Jason proud of what he's done. Dick saying he didn't care made Jason fall just a little harder for the older man.

Chuckling, Dick kissed Jason back as he ran his hands through the younger's hair. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Jason questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"That we should move off of my couch" Dick replied, winking before he tugged on Jason's earlobe with his teeth.

Jason groaned, nodding his head slightly. "We should" he agreed, his jeans starting to feel a little too tight.

Smirking, Dick stood up and grabbed Jason's hand saying "Well come on then."

Nodding, Jason pushed himself off of the couch and followed Dick. Once he pulled Jason into his bedroom and shut the door, Dick pushed Jason up against the closed door. Dick kissed the other hungrily, hands tugging at the belt loops of Jason's jeans. "Off" he muttered.

Jason moaned as his hands tightly gripping Dick's hips, so that they rubbed against each other, making both moan once more. "Yours too" he breathed out, kissing the other back with just as much force.

"Of course" Dick mumbled, continuing to kiss Jason as he began pulling off his jeans.

"Good" Jason said, while sliding his jeans off as well.

Sucking at Jason's neck, Dick murmured "Damn, you're gorgeous."

"So are you" Jason muttered, racking his nails over the other's chest.

Dick moaned, biting down on Jason's shoulder. Letting out a groan, Jason had had enough. He pushed Dick back until he fell down onto the bed, moving to hover over him. "You gonna take charge Jaybird?" Dick teased, looking up at Jason, really liking the idea.

Jason chuckled, lowering his head to kiss Dick's neck, he replied "What do you think?" He moved his lips down his neck, biting at the skin.

Whimpering, Dick managed to get out "I think you're going to take control, and I like it." He wrapped a hand around Jason's neck, and dragged him up into a kiss.

Jason placed his hands on either side of Dick's head, to keep himself from putting his full body weight against the shorter man, kissing him back. Leaving Jason's lips to trail kisses up to his ear, Dick whispered "Have at me then" before licking the shell of Jason's ear.

"With pleasure" Jason murmured before pouncing.

Hands and lips roamed everywhere as they explored one another's bodies, bare skin touching everywhere as the feeling started to become overwhelming. By the time they were both fully unclothed Dick was beyond the point of forming a coherent thought, let alone word. Jason was losing his mind at the obscene sounds the older man underneath him was making as he moved his attention lower on his body. When finally, _finally_ Jason pushed inside of Dick's readied body, it was an indescribable feeling. The pleasure insurmountable. Both of them moaned as they moved together, kissing deeply with almost frantic touches as they tried to desperately reach completion. Finally with one final thrust, Dick came with a cry all over his chest. The sight and feel was enough to push Jason over the edge, grabbing Dick's hips with such force there were bound to be bruises as he spilled inside of the smaller man with a groan.

The larger collapsed on top of Dick as they basked in the glow of post-climax, not caring about the mess between them. When Jason finally gained back control of his limbs, he carefully slid out of Dick's ravaged ass and laid down next to him. Dick snuggled into Jason's chest as he pulled the blanket up over them, both exceedingly content as Jason wound an arm around him.

Jason glanced down at Dick, a small smile on his lips, commenting "We should do this more often, Dickiebird."

With a huff, Dick smacked Jason on the chest saying "Way to kill the mood Jay."

Jason laughed, saying "You'll get use to it."

Leaning up on an elbow to smile down at Jason, Dick ran his fingertips over Jason's cheek saying "I hope so."

"We'll just have to find out" Jason said.

Dick chuckled, placing a kiss on his lips replying "Yes we will, hopefully we'll have plenty of time too."

"I have no doubt" Jason replied, giving him a kiss back.

Nuzzling under Jason's head, Dick said "You think?"

"I know" Jason answered confidently, rubbing circles on Dick's back.

Dick smiled, wrapping his arms around Jason's shoulders and placing a lazy kiss on Jason's neck. "Who knew you could be so sweet?" he teased.

Scoffing, Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Only for you" he said.

"Aaw" Dick cooed, kissing Jason on the lips, "I just love you Jaybird." Not really thinking much of what he had just admitted.

Jason stayed silent for a moment, not being one for affection. However he did know he cared deeply for the older man, had for a while now. Taking a moment to think, Jason said after a moment "Love you too, Dickiebird." Eyes widening at the confession, Dick leaned back to look at Jason. An impossibly bright, wide smile spread across Dick's face as he kissed Jason deeply. Putting his hand on the back of Dick's neck, he kissed the smaller man back. He pulled back a few minutes later when they were both in need of air, that smile and kiss had been totally worth it.

Cupping Jason's face with a hand, his thumb stroked circles into Jason's cheek. "Who would've thought being a youtuber would lead to such great things?" he questioned with a smile.

"Well, it does lead to meeting great people, so" Jason commented.

"You better stop being so sweet baby or I'm going to start thinking you're like this all the time" Dick teased, giving Jason an Eskimo kiss.

Jason shook his head, shoving Dick's shoulder playfully. "I'm tired, don't get use to it."

Smiling, Dick replied "Aw, did I wear you out Jaybird?"

"Would it make you happy if I said 'yes'?" Jason asked, chuckling.

Dick rolled his eyes playfully retorting "Well not really considering _I_ was the one being fucked, so I should be asking _you_ that question."

"True" Jason nodded.

With a smile Dick mocked "So would it make you happy if I said 'yes'?"

Jason just shook his head with a laugh. "It'd be good to know" he grinned.

"Hmm, well I'm covered in hickies, I think your fingertips are bruised into my hips, and my ass is pretty sore. Other than that though I feel fine, like I could run a marathon right now" Dick replied, counting them off nonchalantly on his fingers.

"You are something else, Grayson" Jason said, slightly shaking his head, "you seriously are."

Giggling, Dick punched Jason's shoulder playfully crying "Hey! It's not my fault I always have a lot of energy. Seriously though I am not tired at all, I need to like get up and run or something."

Jason laughed, dropping his head down on the pillow, before saying "You have fun with that."

"Mm" Dick hummed, placing a kiss on Jason's lips, "maybe I'll just stay here and keep you awake all night."

"As much as I love spending time with you and everything, I would still like to get some sleep" Jason said.

Pouting, Dick replied "Ah but Jay, I thought you said you were going to 'kiss me all night' remember?"

"Hey, I said I 'could" Jason corrected, glancing at the other before he closed his eyes, "Now, I'm going to sleep."

Dick fought back a laugh as he poked the tip of Jason's nose, whining "But Jaaay, come on you're younger than me you shouldn't get tired out this easily. It's only like, eight!"

"I don't care, I'm just tired" Jason said, not bothering to open his eyes. Maybe he wasn't really tired, but Dick didn't need to know that.

Using both hands to continuously poke each of Jason's cheeks, Dick continued "Jaaaaay, Jaybird, baby, sweetheart, I'm not going to stop until I get tired."

Jason grabbed both of Dick's hands and looked at him, asking "Why are you always so energetic?"

"Born and raised acrobat in a circus, we have lots of energy" Dick answered with a shrug, trying to get his hands free.

"Uh huh" Jason said sarcastically, releasing his hands and wrapping his arm back around Dick's waist, "if I agree to do whatever you want tomorrow, can I get some sleep?"

Placing a finger to his chin, Dick hummed in thought replying "I don't know, I might need some _persuasion_."

"I could kick your ass instead" he remarked, giving the older a look.

"Tsk tsk Jaybird" Dick said, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to the end of his nose, "wrong kind of persuasion."

"That's the only way to persuade someone where I come from, sweetheart" Jason commented.

Dick smirked replying "Well maybe you need to learn, I can always teach you."

"I think I'll stick with my method, it usually always works" Jason said, shaking his head a bit.

Grinning, Dick added "Sorry baby, threats don't work on me, but you'll get used to that."

"Sure" Jason chuckled, smiling at Dick's antics, "but I don't make threats, they're promises."

Dick rolled his eyes saying "Yeah, ok Jay well those 'promises' don't work either." With a smile he started kissing and biting at Jason's neck.

"Still doesn't mean I won't try" Jason said, moving his hands up Dick's sides.

Sucking a mark into Jason's skin, Dick muttered "You're so mean to me."

Moaning, Jason pinched Dick's side. "Shut up."

"Ow" Dick murmured at the pinch, retaliating with a harsh bite that made Jason groan, "see? Mean."

"Oh well."

Dick left kisses down Jason's shoulders asking "Remind me why I love you again?"

Chuckling, Jason replied "Because I'm awesome."

"No, I don't think that was why" Dick remarked before taking one of Jason's nipples into his mouth.

"Well I _am_ fucking amazing" Jason moaned, hands moving up Dick's back to clutch at his shoulders.

Dick laughed, saying "Mmm, I'll have to agree with you."

Letting out a laugh, Jason nodded. "I know."

"So humble" Dick remarked, kissing back up Jason's neck.

"Mmm" Jason smiled, pulling Dick up into a kiss.

Dick kissed Jason back, before pulling back slightly saying "I guess I need to let you get your beauty sleep, hm?"

Jason chuckled, replying "That'd be nice."

Pouting, Dick sighed dramatically "Fiiiiiiine."

"You're such a drama Queen" Jason said, teasingly.

"I know" Dick smiled, placing a kiss on Jason's lips, "but you still love me."

Jason kissed him back back deeply, hands running down to squeeze Dick's ass. A moan came from the man on top of him, before he pulled back saying "Sadly enough."

Smacking Jason on the shoulder, Dick huffed "Hey, I am fucking amazing."

"You are" Jason chuckled.

"Again with the sweetness" Dick teased, kissing Jason lightly, "you're spoiling me sweetheart."

"Just wait" Jason said with a grin, fingers exploring, "you'll be wanting to get rid of me soon."

Shaking his head, Dick pressed kisses all over the other's face murmuring "No, I don't think I will."

"We'll see, babe" Jason chuckled, not used to the affection.

Dick grinned down at him, running his hands over Jason's chest lovingly as his fingers caught on the scars. "Don't need to see, I _know_."

Jason smiled at the other, saying "You're optimistic, aren't you?"

Smiling, Dick ran a hand through Jason's hair saying "Well, I don't plan on letting you go for a long while now Jaybird. Optimistic? Maybe a little, but I'd say more hopeful."

Chuckling, Jason ran his hands over Dick's back replying "Good to know, 'cuz I don't plan on letting you go either."

"I'm glad because I don't plan on going anywhere" Dick said with a soft smile.

"Good" Jason replied, returning the smile.

Dick kissed the other again, whispering "Mhm, what about you?"

"Wouldn't dream of going anywhere" Jason said, kissing him back.

Smiling against Jason's lips, Dick replied "That's good, because you're stuck with me."

Chuckling, Jason said "Then we're stuck with each other."

Dick laughed, kissing Jason deeply after he whispered "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah" Jason agreed, kissing him back just as passionately.

Giggling, Dick said teasingly "Are you still tired baby?"

Jason shook his head, replying "Not really anymore."

"Then what do you want to do?" Dick questioned with a smile, giving Jason a kiss.

"I kinda just enjoy lying here with you" Jason answered.

Pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek, Dick teased "I didn't take you for a cuddler."

"Shut up" Jason muttered, shoving his shoulder playfully.

Dick laughed continuing "I shouldn't have rubbed off on you already. Are you getting soft?"

Jason rolled his eyes, replying "You wish, don't be stupid."

Rolling off of Jason, Dick crossed his arms huffing "You're mean, I don't like you anymore.

Raising a brow, Jason rolled over so that he was hovering over the other. "We both know that's a lie."

"Maybe" Dick said slyly, hands exploring Jason's back, "but what are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm," Jason started, running his hand up Dick's chest, "I can think of a few things."

Dick smirked, saying "Oh please share your ideas, I'm all ears."

"But" Jason said, pulling his hand away and moving away from the other. "Since you don't like me anymore, maybe I shouldn't."

Jumping up and tackling Jason, Dick pinned the other and with a smile said "Oh no Jaybird, I like you a lot, so I think you should tell me what you thought of."

Shaking his head, Jason gazed up at the older man, replying slyly "Naw, I think I'm gonna keep it to myself and let you figure it out some other time."

"Jason, we're both very much naked and I am pinning you down on my bed, when is there going to be a better time?" Dick asked cockily with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair point, Grayson" Jason said.

Dick smiled sensually, leaning down so that their lips were brushing minutely as he asked innocently "So, what were you thinking?"

"Well" Jason stated, before flipping them over so that he was on top of the other, "Rather than tell, I think I'll show you."

"Mmm, I think that could work" Dick replied, looking up at Jason hungrily.

"Good" Jason said, as he started to kiss along Dick's jaw, moving down to his neck.

Moaning, Dick's nails scratched down Jason's back as he asked "Where did this sudden burst of energy come from?"

"Maybe I wasn't as tired as I said I was" Jason muttered against his neck, before biting down on the skin hard enough to leave marks.

With a mock gasp of horror, Dick questioned "Jason, you, _lied_?"

Jason lifted his head up to look at him. "You sound so surprised" he teased, lowering his head again to brush his lips against Dick's.

Chuckling, Dick leant forward and captured Jason's lips in his own after teasing back "You better never lie to me Jaybird, or I'll hurt you."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Jason muttered "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me boy" Dick said, feigning anger and holding back a giggle.

"You sound like a father threatening his son" Jason commented, chuckling.

Cheekily Dick responded "You better hope I'm not your father."

Jason shook his head, replying with a shudder "God I would hope not, than this would be really awkward."

Laughing, Dick said "Well, if I was your father I'd end up going to jail. Good thing we're not related, unless we're like long lost brothers or something. I don't think I could have sex with my brother."

Jason rolled off of Dick to lie beside him, saying "I don't think I want to ever think about that."

"Is that a mood ruiner for you baby?" Dick teased, undeterred and rolling on top of Jason.

Jason gazed up at him, narrowing his eyes slightly at him, asking "What do you think?"

Chuckling, Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's lips adding "Well if it helps I know for a fact I am an only child, well of my biological parents. They never had another kid besides me, never got the chance, and last time I checked you didn't get adopted by Bruce Wayne. So I think we're ok."

Rolling his eyes with a small laugh, Jason kissed him back. "True, thankfully" he replied.

Dick smiled as he placed kisses along Jason's jaw up to his ear, whispering "I love you."

Running his hands up Dick's sides, he smiled a bit as well, replying "Yeah, I love you too."

"And I'll never get tired of hearing those words" Dick murmured, pulling on Jason's ear lobe gently with his teeth.

"Mmm, glad to know" Jason muttered, closing his eyes in pleasure as Dick worked at his ear, "I doubt I'll get tired of saying them anytime soon."

They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms. Kissing, touching, and talking about nothing in particular after they had gone a second round. Both found themselves exceedingly content as they eventually drifted off into a sweet sleep, Dick nuzzled deeply in Jason's strong arms. Ok, so _maybe_ the comments section had been right, for once. And _maybe_ they were glad Tim and Damian were sneaky and set them up, but who wouldn't be? They had found each other, over _YouTube_ of all things. Really, it was that online devotion that made them fall in love, and they'd forever be grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, don't even ask me how it got this long...
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Dick, Damian, sexy scene (of course), settings-starfirenight
> 
> Jason, Tim, original idea, game information-RecklessCommander


End file.
